A spark of lightening
by MRS.DRAGONFIRE911
Summary: Starts off before the war, explaining My OC's relationship with Starscream and how it progresses, proving her love and loyalty to him as I recount the episode with her included. CONTAINS EXTREMELY MATURE SCENES! DISCRETION IS ADVISED (sorry for bad summary, not sure what to write).


**Hello all my lovly readers! I regret to inform you that this story is strictly mature...due to ehhh sexual content, verry descriptive sexual content which was actually a bit embarrasing to write, so if you cannot handle trans-porn you should leave now, if you cannot handle drunken sex then leave now, if you cannot handle sexy nose-bleed situations then leave now, if you cannot handle fluffy seeker love then leave now, other then that, ENJOY!**

**PS: The fist chapter is to be divided into 3 parts, this is only part 1**

**A spark of lightning**

**Chapter 1/ Prolauge: Before the war Part 1**

**By: MRSDRAGONFIRE911**

Starscream, Air commander of the Elite Vos Energon Seekers (EVES) had just gotten off his job, and since he had a free-day tomorrow he had decided it was safe to go to the bar...with a few friends. He had invited his fellow seekers to come with him, but only a few had actually accepted. That had been 3 hours ago, Starscream had since then drank 3 cubes of Vos's famous Ultra-high grade energon, and was a bit more than tipsy.

His fellow seeker Electrostatic Discharge had challenged him to a drinking competition a few minutes ago, he'd drunk a few high grades, she'd topped him by during an ultra-high and then He'd drank three...he'd won. The crowd that had formed around them dissipated and wandered off to other tables. Now, their table was in a 'shadowy corner' of the bar, no one was really looking over there-and probably wouldn't have been able to see if they tried.

Electro was drunk-or more accurately _acting_ drunk, and quite convincingly at that. She lightly stumbled over to the tipsy Air Commander, then leaned down to cup his head. "You won, now we have to find a reward!" She said, a little flirty edge to her voice. While the Air Commander wasn't completely incapacitated, and knew all the rules and protocols by spark...he'd have to have a few bolts loose to turn this femme down.

She had the typical Seeker protoform, yet her armor took a slightly different path, clearly modeled in a style of 3. Her paint job was absolutely stunning, lightning bolts portrayed the literal meaning of her name, She was mostly a light blue, but her details were white and a light yellow/orange, her light grey protoform actually showed through in some areas, and her wings had several dark grey, black, and dark blue stripes. She had an astonishing helm crest, in a trident shape and a calming deep blue-same as the stripes found on her wings, her servos were a shining black along with the heeled ped landing gears...her winglets were completely the dark of blue, in summary, she was most pleasing to the optic and based off her body language, she knew her way around the berth.

Starscream reached for his cube of high grade that he hadn't finished, but his hand was snatched away, Electro moved quickly and led his hand to a part of her armour where her protoform showed though. She placed his hand there and glanced at his other servo, which was resting on the table, digits in a bit of an upward position. She smirked, and before he could even blink, opened up her interface panels just enough for his digits to slide inside her port and it not be uncomfortable. Electro's servo then wandered over to the cube of highgrade, and never breaking eye contact, downed it in one big gulp, licking her lips, slowly, her glossa slid across her lips and Starscream was transfixed. **"Alright, I"m so drunk right now." **that was the only thing that would explain how she'd dropped her decency and given into her lust for this sexy mech.

Starscream was a bit shocked. This femme wanted him _so bad._ he quickly slid on a devilish grin, mischief gleamed in his optics and he began to move his digits, happily surprised when he found she was already leaking lubricant, he removed his servo from the place on her hip where she had placed it and resumed his reach for the high grade, downing the whole cube then returning his attention to the femme in front of him. He swirled one digit while using the other to stroke the elastics inside the port and causing the Seeker to squirm a little.

"This is quite the reward, but it seems a bit more rewarding to you..." Starscream said devilishly, Electro returned his gaze with a bit more amusement, "Well that's your fault for not saying what you wanted, I had to assume..." She was poking a bit of fun at the Commander, but she wasn't sure if he'd caught onto her little joke...he had "hmmm You doing this too me? Well I don't know, I was thinking something more along the lines of..." He yanked her off the table and onto his lap, they're plating scraping together in an electrifying way "this." He finished his sentence, a bit more lustily then before.

Electro surprised him yet again "Wanna play a game?" She asked, her optics half lidded and lust creating small static fluctuations in her vocalizer. Starscream smirked a bit, raising an optic ridge up at her "What game would you like to play?" He asked, his vocalizer making the same static fluctuations as hers. "Whoever moans first has to go to the others quarters..." She leaned down closer to his faceplate, their optics on the same level now "For a whole night they have to do _whatever the other wants_." She said. "Sounds like a very _pleasing_ game. Hmmm now...where to start?" He answered the question himself by cheating a bit and slamming his digits up into her port, causing a small stream of lubricant to leak out, covering his servo and spreading the sweet scent so it reached his olfactory sensors.

He let out a lusty growl, pulling his digits out and slamming them back in. The femmes frame tensed up a bit, her spine arched a bit from the sudden pleasure, and a bit of a blush formed on her cheeks as she heard his growl, both of them were quite clearly incredibly aroused, and lubricant wouldn't stop flowing out of her port, it was actually a bit embarrassing, but his long digits felt really good, and her wings were becoming more and more sensitive by the klik.

Her wings raised up, shaking a bit from arousal, she was trying to retain at least a bit of modesty. I mean, she was already seducing an intoxicated partner in a bar, a public area where anyone could see, and had been flirting almost nonstop for the past two hours, and now here she was _leaking_ lubricant as her commanders digits explored her interface panels...quite exhilarating and arousing-while quite shameful at the same time. She'd probably done a horrible job hiding the affections she held for her commander, but didn't really care-at least not now while she was in this sort of situation with him.

She gave up trying to hold her wings high and let them fall down and tremble with pleasure as small bolts of electricity shot up and down her frame, traveling across her wings and leaping off into the air. He was cheating at this little game and they both knew it, yet neither of them really cared, they'd already really known they'd end up at Starscream's house anyway, and did it really make a difference? Starscream pulled a cube of ultrahigh over and drank it, mocking the femme as she struggled to keep from turning into a moaning heap of scrap metal on his lap.

Her cooling fans kicked up onto a low setting, and she knew she couldn't stop it much longer, so she decided to have some fun. Leaning down she set her vocalizer to a different setting. she had set it to a whisper and allowed her emotion to cause slight fluctuations in her tone as she let out a long drawn out wanton moan, and she succeeded in her little mission for Starscream's fans kicked on as well and he groaned as she decided to have a bit more fun, rolling her lower plating across and against his, her servos trailing up and down his form, he groaned a few more times before he used his free hand to pull out the remote to his personal ground bridge and set it to home, this task was done in a few moments as the small portal opened and he pushed himself and Electro through.

It was a surprise to say the least. Electro's optics flew open and a small startled yelp escaped her mouth. Starscream had pushed her through into his personal quarters, speaking of the commander, he had just slid the remote back into his leg plating and was somehow managing to hold the femme down with one skinny arm. He was sitting on top of her in a most suggestive way, the look on his face plates was enough to kick her cooling vents into overdrive, and the sensation of his digits sliding back into her port was not missed. He was a sneaky little bastard, he stuffed his fingers up into her up to the second joint, whit if it had't have been for his claws wouldn't have been a lot at all, but he did have them, and they went _deep._

She panted for oxygen that she didn't need, Her breathing occasionally hitching as he made an unexpected movement. She scowled lightly, this was _completely_ embarrassing. She decided to get a bit more direct with him "Stop antagonizing me and open your fraggin' panels!" She practically growled it at him, much to his amusement "Why you're quite a demanding one aren't you? unfortunately, I'm not done yet..." he was relishing in her embarrassment, and she _hated_ it, actually she hated him, but she felt so incredibly attracted to him, his mischievous attitude, one so much like her own...He was adorable and irritating at the same time, she hated it and loved it all the same._  
_

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when his lips came up and locked onto hers, it was quite passionate and she was surprised at first, until she noticed he wasn't using his glossa...at which point a devious idea for payback came to mind. She momentarily pulled away, his optics opened and his mouth parted, but before he could utter a single sound, she dove back in, snaking her glossa inside his mouth, using his surprise to her advantage and running it along his denta before bringing it back down to tease his glossa.

It was his time to go wide-eyed and blush **"I wonder if he's ever done this kiss before, I mean it is a relatively new idea, it's going to be strange if he doesn't start doing it too..." **but her uneasy thought were soon put to a rest as his mouth started responding in kind. Glossa fighting for dominance, saliva swirling, their face plates were pushed together roughly, both of them trying to deepen the already abyss-like kiss. The kiss was strangely electrifying, it made her lips tingle and her cheeks flush. Her optics were shuttered, her chest tingled as his chest plates lightly scraped against hers. She felt his servo travel up her side, drifting to the clasp on her back that held her chest plates on, they fell off, parting into 2 pieces and falling on either side of her now exposed protoform. Starscream's servo slithered it's way into her wiring, his other servo traveled back down to her port, he broke the kiss, choosing to instead assault her neck cables with his now hot glossa. Electro gave up and writhed under his touch, arching her back and clawing his shoulder plates with her claws.

Next chance she got she pushed him below her, switching their positions, and basically tore off his armour, reinitiating their kiss and exploring his protoform with her servos. Her arms traveled down to his hips, she felt his form tremble a bit when she touched his legs, a small smirk found its way to her mouth plates. Her servos started to gently stroke his thighs, taking one hand she grasped his hip and scraped her interface panel across his, causing him to shudder. He finally opened his panels. His opened completely, revealing his port and pressurized spike. Electro replaced her legs on either side of his waist and lowered herself down upon his cable. She did it slowly, allowing her port to adjust to his wonderfully large size. She was almost all the way down before he rammed up inside of her, making her gasp. She let out an irritated/lusty growl before rolling her hips back and forth as he pumped again, making them both moan.

The elastics inside of Electro's port were being stretched about as fast and far as they could, creating a sensation almost like they were about to tear, and it hurt-a bit. Starscream pushed back up in again, starting a rhythm that was pleasingly quick. She orchestrated revenge, bucking her hips every now and then, rolling her waist and trailing her servos over his exposed protoform, servos digging into the wiring wherever they found access. Yeah, she definitely knew what she was doing, yet then again, so did he.

Her body was slowly becoming more and more tense as she approached overload, Starscream's thrusts became a bit quicker,a bit more desperate for her warmth. Wave after wave rushed over her form, static and electricity building up all over her form, visible bolt of electricity leaping over her protoform, traveling over her cabling and dissipating into the air, their olfactory sensors smelled the ozone, Slag, the whole room reeked of it, but it wasn't an unpleasant smell, in fact, it just raised the level of lust they both felt.

Electro found herself unable to hold her body up in such a tense position, her upper half basically crashed down upon his, clutching the wiring in his waist, hips still rocking in synch with his thrusting, moans escaping their mouths, the stench of ultra high still strong in their saliva. She felt his form tense completely along with her own, overload crashed over them, Starscream...well screamed, and Electro's vocalizer shorted out and went out with a resounding 'POP', the resulting static _sounded_ painful.

Starscream panted, and looked at her with a bit of amusement as her vocalizer broke, but also a bit of concern as he heard the static. "You want me to call a medic? I know that can be a bit painful..." Starscream finally said after a few kliks of just lying there panting, a bit awkwardly. Electro gave him a look that said something like 'go-frag-yourself' and 'stop-being-so-sexy' at the same time. Electro pulled the upper half of her form up from his, swiveling her head from side to side looking for her armour, she finally spotted it lying on the floor a few feet away, wincing a bit as the cables in her form tensed and stretched, causing tension on the cables around her broken vocalizer. A shivering sensation emanating from her chest region stopped her short though, she looked down and saw a pair of servos entwining themselves in her wiring.

She looked into his optics, amusement shimmering in them. Starscream chuckled "What? No round two?" He asked mischievously, a fake pout curving his lips down into a soft curve, the glimmer of a bit of high grade on his lower lip caught her eye, and she flashed him a mischievous grin as a reply, slowly leaning down, she took note of how his cable was still in her port-actually a bit embarrassing-but eh whatcha gonna do? She leaned further, her optics retaining contact the whole time. Her glossa snaked out and licked it off. The shock on his face only made her grin bigger, and out of nowhere she slipped her servos back into the wiring around his hips.

As soon as she had done that he had somehow manage to sit up and put her into his lap, coming in quickly to initiate another one of those electrifying kisses. He slowly stood up and carried her the few feet over to his berth, lying her down below him and placing his servos on either side of her waist, glossa swirling around hers as she messed with his wiring. Sparks flew from the small scratches the friction between their chassis' made.

He began to thrust again, considerably slower this time, drawing the thrusts out much longer then pushing in quickly. he seemed to like this even more than the fast ones before, and so did she. THis time she did her best to hold the moans in, because they came out as painful static instead of arousing growls. SO she showed how much she _appreciated _the things hid did by allowing her wings to shudder and shake, they were practically begging for his attention, and when her optics fluttered open slightly from his servos running over her thighs, she saw his were as well, so that is exactly what she did. Her servos, claws and all, lifted themselves up into the air, gracefully traveling up and over to his wings, running up and down them, scraping the edge, rubbing the tips and gragging them roughly when he pushed into her port.

She knew that touching his wings might have been overstepping her bounderies a bit, it wasn't a thing that someone in a one night stand should really do, considering the wings are such intimate parts to seekers, but luckily, he was too drunk to care, and she knew that if she played her cards right, this wouldn't be just a one night stand, but the start to something muh better...or so she hoped. She really liked her commander for much ore then his body, his was prideful and strong, he was intelligent, and while he had his downsides, everyone does, and part of life is learning to accept them. She squirmed as his servos started to message her wings, she was slightly shocked her was actually returning the intimate gesture, but happy as well. She couldn't hold in her pleasure anymore, a few sparks and static flew from her broken vocalizer, she winced at it a bit, but her pain was soon forgotten as Starscream added a bit more force to his thrusts.

Theyre interface panels scrapped and banged together, creating dull metallic clanging sounds, and scinse Starscream had his panels completely open she could feel the lubricant leaking from _his_ port, she got a devilish idea in her pretty litte helm and took her servos off his wings, placed them on his chassis and flipped him over, so he was beneath her. She quickly put her digits in his lubricated port while simoultaneusly continueing the rythym he had started. His shock was mixed with lust and amusement, clearly remembering the joke she had told before, and she was remebering his reply, but it seemed he ha been a bit untruthful, seeing as he seemed to enjoy what she ws doing with her hand-_a lot._

However, soon enough she found herself uncapable of keeping the pace as slow as it was before, but he didn't seem to mind. He was clearly trying to stay manly and not moan like a femme, but was also clearly haveing a hard time doing so. She took her free servo, her digits scratched his left wing lightly, rubing small circles on the edges and tips, she took joy in the small moans she elicited from the beautiful grey mech below her. She heard a deep, lusty growl and was snapped out of her thoughts as she was litterally attacked. She let out a squeeling chuckle full of static as he flipped her over and started giving her the same treatment. The earlier rythym they had was long forgotted, the mech had snapped, he had been lost in passion, and was ramming her as fast as he could...and seeing as he was the fastest seeker alive, and assuming that extended to the berth, he was giving her the ride of a lifetime.

Her whole frame was shaking, vibrating from the overload that was fast approaching. Her moth opened, stretching wide, the static-filled screams of emense joy filled the room, along with a chorus of high pitched growls and moans that didnt sound an inkling as manly as the mech who made them looked, though to be truthfull he didn't look all that manly. Her servos dug into his plating, leaving claw marks and shallow dents. She gripped him like her life depended on it, and he her. Theyre wings were up t such harsh angles it was uncomfortable. Thier frames made spall creaks from the srtess they were putting on them. Sparks flew from theyre frames, along with little...electrosatic discharges...before the overload washed over them both, knocking them out from the mix-mash of sensory reports from thier HUD.


End file.
